User blog:TheToughGuy/The Next Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 14
The Break-Up My friendship with Jessica Dickson is very good. I have been visiting her the pass two weeks. Her grandpa doesn't mind me visiting her anytime I get the chance. I don't visit her everyday as I'm not intrucive and the fact that I don't really have any time. All we do is talk, laugh and hang out. We sometimes talk about our parents. She told me that her dad left her when she was four years old. I really felt sorry for her and she did for me too. That was with Jessica. My relationship with Kendra reached an all-time low. I have been trying to plead her, but nothing just seems to work anymore, not even a box of chocolates or flowers. Not even making out does seem to work. I was in my dorm room listening to 1979 ''by The Smashing Pumpkins on Liberty Rock Radio when my phone started to ring. I picked it up and answered. "Hello", I said. "C-Money, we need to talk about something", Kendra said. "Okay, talk", I said. "Not on the phone. Meet me in my dorm room. Enter by the lattice on the side", she said. "Sure. I'll be on my way", I said. I exit the dorm and then went to the Girls' Dorm. On the footsteps of the Girls' Dorm, Jill was there and she said, "Hey, I don't know what you did, but Kendra is really angry at you". "Nice seeing you too, Scarface", I said. She then flipped me off and called me a fucking bastard. Ever since Jill was hospitalized from being hit in the head, she had a bad scar on her head where it hit her. It was real noticable to everyone, which actually got alot of people to hate him even more. More than the time he backed out of the rumble against the Townies. I couldn't help but tease Jill about her scar sometimes. She knows that I'm kidding around though. "What is she angry about?" I asked. "Who knows", Jill said. I went to the side of the dorm and then started to climb up the lattice. I kept going till I entered the window. Once I was in the attic, I snuck across the floor. Hopefully, no one hears me and then comes up to see what's making that noise. Then again, no one does come up into this attic. Rumor has it that this attic is haunted. Years before, a girl who was bullied badly killed herself in this very attic. She hung herself using one of the support beams. The haunting part might not be true, but the suicide part could possibly have happened. Still, I continued across the attic till I got to the stairway. I walked down the stairs till I got to the hall. Then, I went to her dorm room, which was across the bathroom. Kendra was waiting for me in there. "So you came?" she asked. "Yup", I said. "So, I heard you made a new friend and you visit her every weekend", she said. "Yeah", I said. Next, she yelled outloud, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?" She said it so loud, that I couldn't hear the radio that she had on. Of course, she had Liberty Rock Radio on and the song, ''Edge of Seventeen ''by Stevie Nicks, was on. "What are you mad about?" I asked angerly. "You never told me this at all. I thought we were a couple", she said. "We are. I just didn't have the time to tell you. You wanted your own space for a while. I thought it wouldn't make a difference". "Well, I do mind and you can't go see that girl from now on", she said. "You can't tell me what to do", I told her. "You can't be friends with another girl", she said. "Hey, that girl has a miserble life and I didn't know that you had a problem with me being friends with other girls. What about Jill? You know we're friends. What about that girl from last year, Jenny Wolf?" "That's different", she said. "How?" I asked. "I know that Jill has been one of your best friends since birth and started going out with Ricky Punico after she nearly killed herself, so I didn't have to worry about her. And Jenny, she was dating Johnny Vincent, so I didn't have to worry about her either". "You don't have to worry about losing me. I'm not her type and her grandpa wouldn't approve anyway", I said. "I still don't approve of the friendship", she said. "You know what, I had enough. I'm leaving", I said. I was about to walk out of the room when Kendra shouted, "Don't you turn your back on me, you no good prick. I bet your parents are glad the're dead so...." I don't know how that made me so mad, but I turned around and then slapped her in the face. I smacked her so hard, she fell backwards and nearly knocked over a lamp. I stared at my hand, which was red. Then I looked at her face and she had a red burise across her cheek. She looked like she was about to cry. "Kendra, I didn't mean to...." Before I could finish what I was saying, she said, "Get out". "Kendra...." "GET OUT", she yelled. I then ran back up the attic, exit the window and climbed down the lattice. I then ran away from the Girls' Dorm back to the Boys' Dorm. I entered my dorm room and saw Greg taking out a bag of Lay's Salt & Vinagar potato chips. "Sup, C-Money", he said. "I did the dumbest thing ever", I said nerviously. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I went to the Girls' Dorm because Kendra had to talk to me about something. Then we got into an arguement. She said something about my parents, so I slapped her in the face". He looked at me and said, "I think everything is going to be alright". "No it won't. She was near tears after I slapped her. I can't believe I would do this", I said before sitting down on my bed. "It happens to everyone, trust me", he said. "I better apolgize to her tomorrow when I get the chance", I said. "Yeah, I think you should", he said. But then, I said, "Then again, she caused the agrument. She should be the one to apolgize to me". "No, I think you should...." "I did nothing wrong. She was being overprotective over nothing. There's nothing wrong with being friends with a farmgirl, espically if she is countrified or not", I said. "You're friends with a farmgirl?" Greg asked. "She's not countrified, thank God", I told him. "I think you should still apolgize to her" he said. "No, if she wants to be a bitch, that's her choice", I said. "So I guess your relationship with her is over now", he said. "I guess it is", I said. Two Days Later Me and Kendra have not talked to each other the past couple days. I guess she was keeping her distance away from me since I slapped her. I didn't mean to. I wanted to apolgize, but I was still angry about she said about my parents. I haven't been myself these pass days. Coach Carrington started to notice that. Right after baseball practice (lately, some of the Jocks and other students I never noticed before joined the team), Coach Carrington asked me right when the others left. "I noticed that you have been acting very strange these pass few days. You mind if I ask why", he said. "It's nothing", I told him. "Listen, I care about you and the other students around this school. I like to know what is going on in their lives, like if they are smoking marijuana or broke up with their girlfriend", he said. "It's that last part", I said. "How did it happen?" he asked. "You know, for a teacher who gives tough love to everyone of his students, you really like to know about my life", I said. "Well, you live with Derek, somewhat, and he's a good friend of my. You haven't really given me any reason why not to like you. I would like to know you better", he said. "You're acting like as if I'm his son", I said. He just stared at me, then I said, "Okay. Yesterday, she invited me to go talk to her in her dorm room, so I went". He gave me a funny look from me saying that I went into the Girls' Dorm. "She found out that I made friends with a farmgirl who lives outside Bullworth. First, it seemed calm. Then we got into an agrument. She said that my parents were glad that I was dead, so I slapped her. I didn't mean to though, but no one talks about my parents that way". "I know how you feel, Clayton. I had a girlfriend back in high school that was the same way. But we haven't really broke up like that. Instead, she got use to it and we broke up when we went to separate colleges". "Great story. That makes me feel much better", I said scarcastically. "Watch your mouth", he said. "Sorry", I said afterwards. "I bet you two will make it up soon enough. That was your first agrument ever, right?" he asked. "Yeah", I said. "You two just need to let some steam out before you can go on dates again", he said. "I guess you're right", I said. I sure hope he was right about us getting back together. The Next Day I was just lying on my bed listening to ''Touch Too Much'' by ACDC on Liberty Rock Radio thinking about what Coach Carrington told me the other day. Just while I was thinking, I heard a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me, Clayton. May I come in?" Kendra said on the other side of the door. I got up and opened the door. She then walked into the room and sat on Brian's old bed. "What do you want?" I asked angerly. "I wanted to tell you that you were right. I shouldn't have gone overprotective from finding out after your friendship with that farmgirl", she said. "You know, for a young lady who grew up on the streets of Cottonmouth, you have a funny way of showing it. I wasn't cheating on you for her and yet, you gone insane like if I dumpped you for Lola and I don't even like that bitch", I said. "I have my reason why I did overreacted like that", she said. "Go head, then. Say it. Tell me so I don't have to keep wondering", I said, even though I did not wonder at all why.' She stared at me for a minute. Then, she finally said, "You're the first boyfriend I ever had". "Yeah right", I said. "It's true. I never really had any boyfriends at all before you". "What about what you told me at Burger Shot when we first met?" I asked. "It's a lie. I never wanted you to know because I didn't know at the time", she said. Then she turned to tears and said, "Do you know what it's like to be like me? A pretty good-looking chick who never even got a date her entire life? I tried everything in the book to get a few boys, but nothing ever worked. Girls like Holly Hanson and Jenny Wolf had everything from day one, but I had nothing". She then started crying. This had to be the second time she cried, the first time when we went to the carnival and the G.S. member tried to kill me while on the Feris Wheel. I felt sorry for her. I guess I shouldn't blame her for trying not to lose me to another girl. I sat down next to her and said, "I know how you feel". She looked at me and said, "No you don't". "I actually do. I never dated a girl execpt for Jill. But she wasn't really much of a girlfriend. Yeah, I took her out on dates, but it was always with my other friends. We could never have a moment to ourselves. The kissing we did wasn't really kissing like you see in the movies or with other people. I wasn't much of a boyfriend either. Whenever she wanted something done, it wasn't just me who got it done. It was either Markel, Cody or Bradley that done it was well. I tried to make it a real relationship, but it was just too hard. It ended when I was sent to this town for my violent actions". Tears stopped rolling over Kendra's cheeks and she said, "So I guess we are even on this whole dating thing". "I guess", I said. "So what now? Do we continue dating?" she asked. "No", I said. "What?" she asked. "I think we should see other people for now. Until we can get better experience on dating, I say we just split up for now and date other people. We can still hang out though", I said. "Okay then. We'll just hang out and nothing more", she said. "Well, it's been a good run", I said. "I better get back to the dorm. I got alot of homework to do tonight", she said before she exit the room. Well, I don't really don't know what to do for some of my free time now, I thought. I guess I could use it to play more games or just hang out with Greg. Category:Blog posts